Peep in Rabbitland
Peep in Rabbitland is the eight episode of the first season along with the episode Stormy Weather. Peep in Rabbitland first aired on April 21 of 2004. The episode is written by Kathy Waugh and story boarded by Jamie Whitney. Plot The image fades onto the screen of Peep and Quack walking in a forest area. Quack tells Peep that if he follows in his foot steps he will never go wrong and just as Quack says that, Peep falls down a hole Quack jumped over. Quack notices Peep is missing and goes to find him and yells down the hole for Peep. Peep lands at the bottom of the hole and hears Quack calling for him but the sound is greatly distorted that Peep decides to find how to get out. Peep goes into a tunnel that he finds interesting at first and then soon gets bored with his surroundings. Peep soon finds a rabbit that runs off scared. Peep runs after it and falls down another hole. Peep finds three young bunnies in the hole that try to run away from him. Peep tells them what he is and the bunnies goes over and investigate. Peep discovers that the bunnies live in the hole because it protects them, it is warm, and dusty. Peep asks the bunnies if he can live in the hole and the bunnies let him, after clarifying he isn't a dog. The bunnies find many uses for Peep. Peep becomes a lookout for the bunnies and after make sure the coast is clear, the bunnies rush past him and begin to eat the vegetables in a garden. Peep finds it difficult to find anything to eat and he runs into a scarecrow which one of the bunnies explains what it is. Nellie suddenly starts to back which scares the bunnies back into their hole. Peep catches up with the bunnies and asks them why they were running and the bunnies show Peep and explain that dogs are dangerous. Peep says goodbye to the grass and the sky and hops into the hole with a sigh. Peep tries to sleep but he gets thrown off accidentally by the bunnies. Peep feels homesick and begins to cry. The camera fades and is replaced by the image of the hole Peep fell down from the inside. The three bunnies lift Peep to the top of it and Peep confirms that he really does need to go back. Peep jumps out of the hole and finds Quack has been sleeping near it. Quack asks Peep where Peep has been and interrupts Peep while he is answering his question and tells Peep off. Peep apologizes and he and Quack walk off. The episode ends with Peep asking Quack if he has ever noticed how many animals and objects there are around. Trivia *The episode's name is a pun on Alice in Wonderland likewise Peep falls down a rabbit hole. *Chirp doesn’t appear in this episode *Peep cries for the second time in this episode. *This is one of the very few episodes in which Peep looks annoyed/angry. *Even though Chirp doesn’t appear in this episode, Peep could still be missing her. Category:Episodes Category:Peep-centered episodes Category:Episodes written by Kathy Waugh Category:Episodes with storyboard by Jamie Whitney